Always Be Mine
by SiStAz4EvA
Summary: What if Eddie had seen Janet drive away, or better yet, what if she hadn't driven away at all? Janet/Eddie Chapter 3 up!
1. Let Me Explain

**A/N: Hello Fellow October Road Lovers! I absolutely love this show to death, and I will be heart broken if it ends, especially the way they ended it…there's still hope though! Let's all try to stay positive. So anyway, after I watched the finale I couldn't sleep, and I had all these ideas rolling around in my head, and this was one of the results. After watching the finale what was it like 6 or 7 times, I know, I've come to the realization that I'm obsessed, but oh well…I couldn't help it, I love this show. **

Always Be Mine…Chapter 1...Let Me Explain…

She was determined. Janet was ready for answers, ready to confront Eddie and tell him she knew everything he wasn't telling her. Why was he keeping Rory a secret? That's what she wanted to know most of all. 

When she got to her man's house and looked out to the porch, she saw something that she feared all along, she cursed herself, for even for a second thinking nothing was happening. She had told herself a million times_, nothing goes on with them, everything with Eddie and I is good right now_, but seeing her boyfriend and Rory kissing proved her fears to be true. 

_What did I do wrong?_ Janet thought while gripping the steering wheel of the Jeep for support. She couldn't move; her heart was physically breaking. She couldn't keep her eyes away and what after seemed like an eternity they finally parted, but in reality, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. She tried to look closer and see if he was smiling but it was too dark, and that's when the tears started to fall. 

Eddie instantly felt horrible for kissing Rory. He felt like he had betrayed Janet, it was so strong he could feel her presence behind him, was he loosing it? He wished he could take it back, what he and Rory had was so long ago. He was in a good place right now with Janet, and no one, not even the ex-model Rory Dunlap was worth screwing that up. But, he realized that too late, and then he turned around. 

Janet could picture it now, him coming to her apartment telling her what they had was a lie; and demanding his stuff back, she stared down at her bracelet, and tears came heavier now. She let it sink in, it was over. She tried so desperately to convince herself all this time things were great between them…and they were…this wasn't happening, she was dreaming.

Then a knock on her window, she couldn't bring herself to drive away, not yet. She didn't even have to look up to know he was there, staring at her. 

He tapped again, and she looked up, they made eye contact for a brief moment and then she blinked her eyes shut, unwillingly crying, trying to force herself to stop, but she couldn't shake the feeling away. 

"What goes on Janet?" He tried to say through the glass before she looked up again, but when Eddie saw the tears, he knew, he knew she had seen, and he cursed himself for letting it happen. "Janet, open up, please let me explain." 

Janet shook her head, she couldn't look up again, she wouldn't allow him to see how much this hurt. She took a deep breath, and rolled down the window, Eddie gave her a slight grin, hoping it would help her ease a bit…but she ignored it, not willing to get caught in the hope. "You know what's funny, is that I knew this would happen, I tried to come up with a logical reason why you didn't or couldn't tell me Rory was in town. So I came here to find out, and I guess I don't owe you the amount of trust and faith I had for you, or that I thought we had together." 

Eddie stood there for a second or two, just processing…_Did she really believe that? _Gathering himself, he spoke. "Can we go somewhere else and talk?" She could feel him pleading without even having to look. 

"I don't really see a point in that." Janet responded bitterly. 

"Janet, you have every right to be angry and upset, but please let me explain what happened, will you let me do that," he begged "Please?" 

She smiled inside, _will you let me do that_…she remembered that phrase all too well, thinking back to their first kiss. She nodded; he helped her out of the truck and grabbed a hold of her hand. 

Rory wasn't on the porch anymore; she must have slipped away unnoticed. However, neither of them noticed this, both focusing on the conversation to come. 

They walked into his house, past Pizza Girl and Phil asleep on the couch, and up the stairs to his room. Once in, she sat on the bed and he sat next to her. 

"Go ahead, I'm listening." She whispered without looking at him directly. 

"First, I want to apologize for not telling you about Rory, I shouldn't have kept it from you. She came into Best Friend Windows the other day, and I was stunned to see her." He glanced over to Janet's pleading eyes, urging him to go on. When he got the conformation he continued, "I mean after ten years she decides to waltz back in here, into Knight's Ridge, out of no where? I couldn't handle it, that's why I didn't tell you, and I know now…well I knew that second that that was a mistake. I was just so overwhelmed, and I didn't want you thinking that something would be in the way of us. I told you when I'm with you I'm happy, and I want it to stay that way." Janet touched his knee, and rubbed it slowly...waiting for him to finish. 

He took a deep breath, "When I kissed Rory, it wasn't even real, what we have right here and now is real Janet. And I'll be dammed if anything or _anyone _gets in our way."

She took his hand once more; it was amazing how well their hands actually fit together. "So you regret it." It wasn't even a question, she was just thinking out loud. 

He nodded anyway, she could tell everything he just told her was true, and he was right, it was real. "I'm really truly sorry Janet, after it happened, I felt really stupid, and if I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat." Eddie smiled, waiting for reassurance. 

She gave him a short grin, "I forgive you Eddie, thank you for being honest with me." 

"I promise I will be from now on." He leaned in to kiss her, and then he knew, he never wanted to kiss anyone else again. Then it fell. 

"What's that?" 

His eyes fell to the little black box on the floor; and his heart dropped…_Why now?_ He yelled inside, as he reached for the box. 

He sighed, "You know, I had it all planned out, I was gonna take you somewhere special and everything, rent a hotel room, be 'Mr. Romance' and then it falls out of my pocket!" 

"Eddie?" 

"I had a great date planned out, I was gonna give this to you, tell you that I love you because I do Janet, from the bottom of my heart." He paused, looking at her straight in the eye at her shocked face. Was it a happy shocked? He couldn't tell. "But I guess now is as good a time as any." 

His hands fidgeting, he opened the tiny velvet box. "Janet, these past few months have been the best of my life. I want to commit to you completely, I'm in love with you, will you wear this promise ring and well…promise to always be mine?" 

**A/N: And there is much more to come, so how'd I do? Feedback is much appreciated. **


	2. Everyone's Happy

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful responses, that's why I've decided to update so soon. I'm surprised I got such great feedback; I even got a PM that said I wish you were a writer for OR, have you ever considered writing scripts? That just blew me away! So thank you so much!! **

Always Be Mine…Chapter 2…Everyone's Happy

_His hands fidgeting, he opened the tiny velvet box. "Janet, these past few months have been the best of my life. I want to commit to you completely, I'm in love with you, will you wear this promise ring and well…promise to always be mine?" _

Janet stood there for what seemed like forever, unable to speak. She was shouting inside _He wants me, this is one step up, I'll have what I've always wanted…to be with him, completely. _ She could only muster a weak grin. 

Eddie always rambled on when his nerves were out of whack, something only a few people had witnessed. "Janet, baby, please answer me, I'm dying here. I know it hasn't been long that we've been seeing each other, but, things with you are different Janet, you've made me happier than I've ever been…ever, and I want the whole world to know that you're mine and only mine." 

She was crying lightly now, covering her mouth, trying her best not to fall over, she stood up from the bed at some point, not remembering when. 

She smiled at him, "You know Eddie, Valentines Day is over."

Eddie looked confused, then he smiled when he figured out the whole 'Be Mine' thing on the candy hearts, and then he laughed at himself feeling embarrassed. 

"So does that mean…" Eddie pressed, not wanting to wait any longer. 

Janet was just blown away; I mean twenty minutes ago she felt like her heart was breaking, but only Eddie Latekka would know how to pick up the pieces so quickly. 

Janet took a deep breath. Eddie stood there, waiting impatiently. "I love you too."

Eddie grinned the biggest grin she had ever seen. He pulled her in his arms and then he lifted her up and they spun around. Janet laughed and cried at the same time, it was a pure moment of joy. "So does that mean you'll take it?" He asked without really asking. 

She nodded against his chest; he could feel his shirt getting wet. 

He looked at her, really looked at her, and without breaking the eye contact, he slipped the ring on her finger, perfect fit. He held her close, and wiped away the stray tears, she was calming down now. "I hope your crying 'cause you're happy." He thought out loud, only half joking. 

This made her laugh, the kind of laugh he only saw when she was truly happy. Then he knew she was. 

_Later…_

The pair decided to go to Janet's place, so they could have their privacy and Phil and Pizza Girl could have theirs. 

Now they were in bed, lying side by side. Just enjoying the happiness they both felt. 

"When did you know?" Janet asked lightly. 

"Know what?" 

"When you loved me?" She really wanted to know. 

He laughed a small laugh, took her hand and then gave it a squeeze. They were both warm, physically and emotionally. "I'm not exactly sure, I mean, I think I've always known Janet…I knew from the start things with you were gonna be different, you know me better than anyone, you've seen me my happiest and my saddest…and when you gave me a second chance after I let you down, I was over the moon…somewhere along the line, these past few months…I gave you my heart."

She liked this Eddie, the Eddie that was open to his feelings; it was all a little overwhelming. "I love you and care for you so much, Eddie. You have my heart too, and I gave it to you a long time ago." 

"Your turn, when did you know?" 

Janet sighed, "I'm not sure either Eddie, let me just say that…I knew too, I love the Eddie that I only get to see, the Eddie that is open and sensitive."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me sensitive Miss. Meadows, because I'm afraid you've got the wrong guy." 

Janet laughed, showing her white teeth. "What I mean is, I know you're more than a football hero, you're the Eddie Latekka that I love, and there is so much more to you, than most people can see." She paused. "I have to tell you something…" 

Eddie sat up; he hated it when she dropped a bomb like that. "Go ahead." 

"It was a total accident, I didn't even know he—it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, but he never told me and I ended up taking advantage of his feelings—feelings I didn't know he had…for me." She looked at him; it was obvious he was confused. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?" He nodded, he could never forget that night. "Well, before we did, I was really nervous, I mean you know how new I am at this…"She motioned, in between them. "I was talking to Allison, because at the time Hannah and I were fighting, but like—god this is hard." 

"It doesn't have to be." Eddie said in all seriousness. 

"I feel like such a hypocrite, but Allison and I were talking, and I was telling her how I was afraid, afraid of going to the next step, afraid of having sex because…well—you know, and I came to the conclusion that I needed a dry run."

"A dry run, you didn't—" Eddie asked, feeling hurt, trying to hide it behind a laugh. 

"No Eddie…God no, but I had Rooster come over so I could…practice," She buried her face in her hands, completely humiliated. "So we were watching _On the Water Front _and I told him how I wanted to play it out…" Janet said, still embarrassed.

"It's okay Janet, please tell me." 

"…He kissed me." 

She looked up, waiting for him to get angry, but really surprised when he took her hand and kissed it. 

"I didn't even know Eddie, it was a shock, I mean Rooster has feelings for me? It was unbelievable, and I felt bad for him…but deep down, I knew after we started seeing each other he was jealous…but I really didn't know why." 

"So you regret it." Eddie spoke, matching her words from before. 

She laughed. "Yes, I do, completely." 

"Good, because I don't want you kissing anyone but me." 

"Same to you." 

She leaned in and kissed him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I was really embarrassed about the whole thing, and I just wanted it to go away." She realized. 

"It's gone now, it's forgotten." _Good, this is good. _Eddie thought as he kissed her again, he stopped, "if this is gonna work, we have to be honest with each other, and thank you for telling me."

"I would have told you sooner, I was just afraid how you would react."

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, because I know I'm not afraid, maybe nervous but not afraid." 

"I think you handled giving me the ring very well Mr. Romance." She complimented, admiring her ring for what must've been the thousandth time. 

Then that was it, it turned into a full out make out session, clothes were ripped off, but it was slow, they were savoring the moment—the time they had with one another, trying to make it as special as possible. 

_Next morning… _

"..Yeah, he is still sleeping…" Eddie could hear Janet talking quietly on the phone, it was Hannah for sure. "…It really is, it's the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen…yeah, later you can see it, uh huh…I don't know…yeah last night was amazing, just perfect…he's so good for me Hannah, you wouldn't even believe how happy I am right—yeah he was so sweet, his hands all messed up and everything…I remember every word, what you want me to recite it for you…" She laughed, "Yeah, okay, see ya later…love ya too, bye." 

She walked over, and sat by the bed, caressing his face, she kissed his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning handsome." He sat up a little, kissing her back. 

"So, Hannah seemed happy." Eddie laughed. 

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." 

She kissed him again, "I don't think anyone is as happy as I am right now." 

He smiled, loving those words…she was really happy and he loved every minute of it.

_Later on…_

Janet must've woken up early, when he opened his lunch bag, he found freshly baked peanut butter cookies. 

Nick noticed that Eddie seemed overly excited, "What goes on with you Eddie?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know you just seem like you're in a really good mood" Nick concluded. 

"I gave her the ring last night." 

"Ah, that explains it, how did she react?" 

"I've never seen her so happy."

"That's great, she's really good for you man." 

"You think so?" 

"I do." 

Eddie got up, "I'm gonna go for a walk…I'll be back, don't touch my lunch it's infested with peanut butter." 

"I won't, say hi to Janet for me." Nick replied, it was so easy to tell.

"Bye." 

"Bye." _Men in love do crazy things…why can't I have what he has, wow I never thought I'd be able to say that…being jealous of what Eddie had? That doesn't seem real, but it is. _Nick shook it off, and dialed Aubrey's number…he had to hide the pain of loosing Hannah to a jackass somehow. 

_Sully's…_

Everything today seemed brighter, and everyone at the bar could tell Janet was really giddy. 

"Oh Janet, it is beautiful…Eddie did good." Hannah congratulated, admiring the new ring. 

"He did, didn't he?" Janet responded, loving the way the ring looked on her finger. 

"Yeah." Hannah whispered, in awe. 

"Order up." Sully called from the back, an order of chicken wings. 

"One sec, Hannah." Hannah nodded, taking a sip of her drink. 

After getting the order, getting an extra carton of blue cheese for Owen…and refilling everyone's drinks…she headed over to where Owen and Ikey were sitting, greeting them hello. 

"Hey Janet, what goes on?" Ikey asked, while taking a mouthful of his burger. 

"Nothing, just working." Janet said with her usual smile. 

Then Owen noticed, "He finally gave it to you." He said incoherently with chicken wing sauce all over his face. 

"What?" 

"He means the ring, when did Eddie give it to you?" Ikey asked. 

"Oh, last night." She grinned proudly. 

"Oh really, just last night Owen."

"Interesting."

"Huh?" 

"Well, he's had it for two weeks, at least." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." Owen answered. 

"Excuse me." 

Janet walked over to the bar, not surprised to see Hannah and Eddie chatting. 

"Hey guys, when did you get here?" 

"A little while ago." He replied, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss. 

"I was just telling Eddie that he did a good job picking out your ring." 

"Ah." 

"Well, I'm gonna go…" He took one last swig of his draft, "Nicky needs me back in the shop." 

"Alright, bye Eddie." She replied, disappointed, and gave him one last kiss before shooing him away. 

"Someone has it bad for Janet." Hannah realized, standing up to leave. 

"Yeah, yeah, you'll tell me what you guys talked about later?" Janet asked. 

"I will, if he doesn't tell you first." She laughed genuinely happy for her best friend. "Bye Janet." 

"Bye Hannah." 

A few moments later, after Hannah left, Eddie walked back in...Janet gave him a confused look. 

"She gone?" 

"Yeah…what are you—" she was interrupted by a hard kiss. 

"Hello." He stated simply, "Thanks for the cookies, when did you wake up this morning?" 

"I have no idea; I didn't look at the clock, and you're welcome."

He smiled, putting on his charm he asked, "Something occurred to me as I walked over here today." 

She laughed, playfully hitting him in the arm. "Oh yeah, what's that?" 

"That I don't think I'm a sad person…anymore." He laughed, taking her hand again, loving the way the ring glowed bright.

**A/N: I know, it was basically a fluffy chapter…but I'm a sucker for it. Feedback please. **

**Reviews are to me as Ronnie's happy sandwich is to him…okay does that make sense, um…oh got it, Reviews are to me as to cupcakes are to the Cupcake Kid!! Yeah that works. Thanks for reading!! **


	3. Decisions and Promises

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews!! **

**Always Be Mine…Chapter 3…Decisions and Promises…**

"Please, stay with me…" he pleaded, "Don't ruin everything, let's be us, forget about him, he will never fulfill your needs, please…"

She pushed him away, "I can't Nick, you came back out of no where, and I'd be lying if I told you it didn't change my perspective, but I can't, I just can't…I care about Ray, I do, and I can't ignore everything just because you're back."

Hannah woke up with a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and looked into the mirror. While her reflection stared back at her, she let out a sigh that she didn't realize she was holding. Tonight was the big event before the big event. Tonight was her engagement party. She was getting married to Ray "Big Cat" Cataldo. _Why am I doing this…?_ She asked herself as she tried to comb through the knots in her hair.

She was supposed to be happy right now, she was supposed to wake up and feel refreshed, feel overjoyed, feel…something. But she couldn't. All she could feel was emptiness…that's all she had been feeling for a while now, she kept trying to ignore it, but the feeling just would not go away, no matter how much she wanted it to…or did she?

Sighing, she shook it off…again.

Janet woke up, and on reflex moved her arm to the opposite side of the bed, when she couldn't feel Eddie beside her, she went into panic mode. Eddie was _never _up before her. Ever. She sat up, wiping her eyes to open them, and looked over to his side again, nope, he still wasn't there.

"Hey." Eddie said as he walked over to her, coffee mug in hand. Noticing her change in expression, he asked her, "something wrong?"

"No, no, I thought you left." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Now, why would I do that?" He joked.

"I don't know, I haven't fed you breakfast yet." She challenged, trying not to laugh.

"Well Meadows, it just so happens that I made breakfast for us today." He stated, with maybe too much confidence.

"Oh yeah?" She'd be lying if she said she wasn't shocked.

"Yeah, it's on the table. Come on." He responded, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Should I be afraid to go in there?"

"Nah, come on, it can't be that bad."

Janet got up, and he met her halfway, pulling her into a kiss. "Good morning." He gave her a weak smile, handing her the coffee mug.

Janet took a sip, "your hair's wet, when did you get up, I didn't even hear the shower."

"Yeah, you were out cold, guess I have ways of making you tired." He gave her an evil grin and a wink.

Janet just laughed, even though she new he was right. After work at Sully's, she found Eddie waiting for her on the couch, watching some game…of course, they decided to watch a movie, and they did…for the first ten minutes, and one thing led to another, they were in bed before either one of them realized what was happening. It was a good night.

They had breakfast together, and Janet praised Eddie, the food was edible! Granted, it was only scrambled eggs and toast, but he didn't burn the toast, and the eggs weren't runny, so she was proud of him.

"So you don't have work until later, I was gonna stop at the house and check on everything, and I was thinking, maybe…"

Her cell phone rang. Janet sighed; she held up her index finger and opened the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Hannah," she shot an apologetic look toward Eddie, "..um yeah, not till 12ish, why?...yeah, um I don't know yet…yeah okay, bye." She hung up.

"So what were we saying?"

"Hannah wants to meet you before work?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay," he accepted. "Just make sure you tell her I have dibs on you tonight."

"But Eddie—"

"The thing is today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking…" she trailed, even though she knew what was coming.

"Janet, I can't, it's Big Cat for crying out loud, I'm not going there and physically proving that I support their relationship, Hannah can do so much better than him."

"I know," Janet persisted, "but, she's my best friend, even though I don't agree with it, I have to be there, I would kick myself if I didn't go."

"You have to, I don't."

"Please Eddie, she's your friend too, you guys go way back." Janet argued, "If not for them, come for me, I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you were there, and then you can have dibs on me after." She had him.

Eddie looked over to her, gave her smile, knowing he couldn't say no to her face…he nodded in agreement.

She rushed over to him and gave him a hug, "I love you." She whispered against his chest.

He held her close, running his hands through the back of her hair.

_Later, Best Friend Windows… _

Eddie hated doing paperwork. Hated it. He would rather do anything, even laundry, even house work, but especially today he hated it, he could not focus at all. He was sitting at his desk, and Nick had yet to arrive. He was a half hour late, one of the perks of owning your own business; you didn't have to arrive on time.

About two minutes later, Eddie gave up, well not really…he just stopped because he knew he would have to be the one to do the work anyway, Nick had no idea what he was doing when it came to that stuff.

"Hey Eddie, what goes on?" He didn't hear Nick come in.

"Not much."

Eddie looked at Nick, he seemed kind of troubled. "Anything wrong?"

"Hannah's party is today," Nick hesitated. "She wants all of us to go, me, Ronnie, Aubrey, the Commander and Leslie, and the guys…you up for it—I know it's Big Cat but—"

"Ugh don't remind me, I'm already going."

"What?" Nick was surprised. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Janet—"

"Ah, that girl has got you wrapped around her finger."

"She just, I don't know, I had it all planned out for lunch today, and Hannah calls—the next thing I know, I'm agreeing to go, when have I ever done this Nicky, doing something just because a girl asked me to?"

Nick chuckled, "she's not just some girl and you know it, love makes you do some crazy things man."

"I never said that, and hey, what goes on with you and Aubrey?"

"Eh, she's been great lately, especially ya know supporting me with my dad being sick and all…she's really great."

"But she's no Hannah." Eddie stated, reading it in his eyes.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, afraid this was going to come up sooner or later. "I don't know man; I think she might be one day." He lied.

"Look, it's your life, but you can't keep kidding yourself, break it off before the poor girl gets hurt, I mean me and the guys no how this engagement party is, but her getting married is taking a toll on you man, and I know that you still…have feelings for her." Eddie continued when he realized Nick was digesting the information. "But you know Hannah, you know how stubborn she is, I just wish she could figure out what a snake Big Cat is, she's so oblivious to the situation, and I think you're the only person that can knock some sense into that thick head of hers."

"I've already caused too much damage; I really just want her to be happy."

"I know you do; do you honestly think she'll go through with it?"

"I don't think she will if she finds out the truth about Big Cat, do you?"

"Well, I was talking to Janet, and she agreed with me when I said Hannah deserves better than him." Eddie continued, "If she found out what Matt said about Janet, I think she would have second thoughts."

"Yeah, and I'm much better than Big Cat? Me?" They both laughed. "But Matt said that not him, I don't know, I just hope she realizes before it's too late."

"She will man, she will…"

"And besides, if Matt or Ray says anything about you or _anyone_, especially Janet again, we all know you won't think twice before you rearrange their faces."

They both laughed.

"Well Eddie, I've been thinking…I got a job opportunity, I have a chance to go on tour with the one and only U2…"

_Hannah's house… _

Janet walked in somewhat aware of what she was about to hear, it had to come out sooner or later…she just wished it wasn't today.

"Hannah?"

"Hey, thanks for meeting me like this, if you had plans or something, I'm sorry—"

"It's okay, I think Eddie was planning something, but never mind, he just told me to tell you that he had dibs on me later," she laughed slightly, "but I'm sure you already have a pleasant evening planned with Ray."

"Yeah, well…I'm not so sure."

Janet shot a worried look, "What goes on Hannah?"

"I don't know if I can marry him Janet, I just don't know it would be easy to say that Nick coming back didn't change our relationship…but it did, I mean my thinking has been totally fogged, I just want to know where my feelings are set. But I can't seem to get it together."

Janet gave Hannah the whole speech, the 'you have to know what's best for you, do you love him, think about Sam' was all down on the table, bare for her to see, nothing black and white…and now it was up to Hannah to decide how to handle everything…Janet could tell her best friend wasn't 100 percent sure. But it was Hannah's decision that mattered, no one else could help her make it. It was her that would change everything either way. Janet left the house, putting a lot more weight on her friend's shoulders. 

_Later that day…_

Eddie and Janet were getting ready to go to the engagement party. Hannah decided to go through with it, well…the party at least. Janet insisted on getting there earlier than everyone else, she had a duty to fulfill as maid of honor.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Eddie whined.

"Because you hate disappointing me, and Hannah wants you there." She replied quickly, as if that response was rehearsed.

"Right," he fumbled with his tie. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes." She knew he was going to ask that.

"Well this damn tie won't tie."

"Let me help you." She walked over to him, beginning to fix it.

"You look beautiful."

She gave him a shy smile, "Thanks, Eddie; you don't look too bad yourself, especially now since positioned the right way." He grinned that cocky/happy grin that made her melt inside. Eddie leaned down without hesitation to kiss her.

"Thank you for doing this." She kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Don't push it." He warned, even though they both knew he was joking. They both laughed lightly, Eddie noticed her looking at the ring again…how many times could one person look at one piece of jewelry and not get tired of it? Well she definitely wasn't tired of it yet, probably never would be, and neither was he. "Ya know, sometimes I think you love that ring more than me."

Janet looked up, keeping her focus on him, surprised by his statement, "I think I love it because you gave it to me."

"I never got around to explaining why, I was so happy you forgave me, I had everything set, everything I was gonna say was all planned."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't really know why I gave it to you."

"What? Well I was thinking about that, it's because you care about me, you trust me, and…you want to be with me." There was a hint of question in her voice.

"Exactly, but…" He intertwined his fingers with hers. "The truth is, you scare the hell outta me." Janet looked confused, but let him continue, "I _need_ you, you've always been there for me—always, I'm able to open up to you, share things I want no one else to know. You get me Janet, you _really _get me. I care about you and so much—I love you so much that it scares me." The brims of her eyes were getting wet. "Hey don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup."

She laughed through the tears, "why are you telling me this now?"

"I was gonna tell you that day, but I didn't want to overwhelm you more," he went on, "You accept me for me Janet, you're the only person on this earth that knows the real me. The guys, yes, but I mean, just the other day you called me sensitive, no one has ever said that to me before. Ever. Do you get it now? That ring is a promise, a promise for us to only move forward, a promise that I will always be faithful to you, and to us, a promise that you have me…always and forever. I love you, probably more than you'll ever know."

"Wow, I don't even know what to say, except I love you too, so much."

"That's good enough for me." Eddie gave her a romantic kiss, "thank you for listening."

,

"Anytime." The tall man hesitated.

"Eddie?"

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet, you'll just have to trust me and wait. Okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, you know how much I trust you, but—how long?"

"Soon, you know time flies when you're having fun." She pulled him into a hug for the second time that day. _Yes Eddie, I'll marry you _she thought as she held him as tight as possible.

"Hey Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"How long did you have it for?" she asked, "'Cause I was talking to Owen and Ikey—"

"They told you didn't they?"

"Yeah so…"

"Two weeks and three days."

"You knew that long, huh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what goes on with Owen and Ikey?"

"I think Owen is on his way to forgiving him."

"That's great, what about you?"

"I'm not there yet, but I think I can be eventually."

"Why can't you?"

"He betrayed our friendship, and all the trust I had for him left for him, he was Owen's best friend—still is. He crossed a long line, I mean, his best friend's girl…that's just unforgivable, and I have a hard time forgiving people for betrayal, it's just the way I am. I've been betrayed a lot in my life, as you know, and I will _not _allow that from a friend, that's the worst kind."

"I understand."

"I know you do, you always do." She grinned, giving him one last peck before excusing herself to the bathroom.

_Engagement Party…_

Janet and Eddie arrived early as planned to help with the set up, to make sure everything was perfect. "Rooster is gonna be here, so don't make a big scene, it was just one kiss, okay? It didn't mean anything to me."

"I know, I promise I won't. Has he seen the ring yet?"

"Yeah, and I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have so…please?"

"Who can blame him, but I promise nothing bad will happen."

"Thank you."

They walked into the backyard, everything _was _perfect, the tables were he only thing left to fix. Pizza Girl had outdone herself. Hannah seemed in a better mood than she was before or at least less stressed out. Janet and Eddie strolled hand and hand up to her. "Hey guys," Hannah greeted, "thanks for coming." Janet let go of Eddie's hand and hugged her best friend.

"Congrats Hannah."

"Thanks." Hannah turned over to Eddie, "Thanks, for coming, I know Ray isn't your favorite person, but it means a lot."

"Yeah well…" he paused, thinking of something to say. "Do you need any help setting up?"

"Um…sure, a few of the guys are inside bringing in last minute decorations." He headed for the house.

"So, how'd you do it?"

"Get him here?"

She shrugged, "oh you know, I just looked at him." She answered proudly.

"Nice, well he loves you so if anyone were to convince him, it would be you."

"Well yeah, you should know what that's like," she said motioning to her engagement ring. "You're engaged, you're having this party for crying out loud." She laughed. _Right I'm supposed to be happy. _Hannah thought as they walked in to join the guys.

_The Party Starting… _

People were arriving like mad. Pizza Girl was really proud of the turn out. Everyone was. Nick came in later, after deciding not to go on tour, last minute of course. Coincidently right after his baby brother professed his love for _his _girlfriend.

Rooster walked up to Janet, tapping her on the shoulder. Not seeing Eddie in sight. "Hey can we talk, I just want you to know—"

"Please, Rooster let me go first, I'm really sorry I took advantage of your feelings, I really am."

"It's okay really, it's my fault, I never told you and now it's too late."

"Yeah, but—okay, I know this is gonna sound really lame but, can we still be friends, I mean, I mean I miss you, I miss the way things used to be, can we somehow get back to that?"

"Sure Janet, I'd like that, just one thing."

"Shoot."

"Are you happy, does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." She smiled and on reflex, looked at the ring again, not noticing Rooster's expression. "I care about him, and I hope one day you'll accept him."

"I'm not making any promises."

"It would mean a lot to me."

"Well, if it helps, I know how happy you are, I know how much he loves you, I've known you forever and I've never seen you so happy."

_Is it that obvious to the world that Eddie loves me?! _She tried her hardest not to giggle at the thought. "Thanks Rooster, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better." He smiled at her, and for a split second she felt sorry for him. She could only imagine what he was going through.

Eddie had heard the entire conversation, he was going to surprise Janet with some champagne, but when he saw them together, he gave them their space. Keeping his distance, he watched them like a hawk. When Rooster walked in the opposite direction, Eddie knew it was safe.

"Hey there beautiful," she loved it when he said that. "Want some?"

"Where have you been?"

"Around, chattin' with the guys, the usual, but I'm sensing I'm not the only one that was." He explained with a knowing look, staring in the direction of Rooster.

"I apologized, and he did too—hey how much did you hear?" She could read him like a book.

"Enough."

"Enough as in?"

"All of it." He stated, "I'm proud of you."

"And you didn't—"

"He's not a bad guy, I can't blame him for liking you." She blushed. "You handled it well, just know that if he did _anything _that I wouldn't approve of, my fist would have met his face."

"Yeah, I know…thanks." She kissed him deeply, for a minute or two they forgot they were surrounded by people.

"Janet, there's people watching us." He struggled to speak against her mouth.

"I love you, and I want the whole world to know it." She answered matching confidence he had when he said that to her.

"I love you too, and I have a feeling tonight I will even more."

It was true, several people were watching them, but no one seemed to know notice Rooster, only a few feet away, a tear rolling down his cheek.


End file.
